First Impressions Don't Always Last Forever
by FreeSpirittheEspeon1219
Summary: Pokémon trainer White has been staying with N for a year now, and she wants out. After having an unexpected run in with with Green Oak, they set out together despite their clashing personalities and diverse goals. Alternate Universe sort of. White x Green
1. Prologue

**Hi there! This is my first fanfic, so reviews would be greatly appreciated! ^_^ This is the prologue to my story, so it's not absolutely necessary that you read it. It just makes more sense if you do. This story revolves around White the female Pokémon Trainer from the Unova region, and Green, the male trainer from the Kanto region, or in other words, as I like to call... Generationshipping! Because, well, both trainers are from different generations! So, read on and tell me what you think! Thanks much! :)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon has got to be one of my most favourite things ever! Sadly I do not own Pokémon. If I did, we'd still have Season 1 reruns on TV!**

~Prologue~

_White's P.O.V._

Okay so here's the deal. I was a super excited, spunky Pokémon trainer on her first ever journey through the Unova region. After earning every badge in Unova, I went on to the real test, the elite four. However, unlike most trainers, I had been a little side tracked on my journey. You see, there's this group in Unova called Team Plasma. They want to create a separate world for humans and Pokémon though. I couldn't imagine living without _my_ Pokémon! I first began to take notice of Team Plasma right at the start of my journey, when they were making announcements about their 'cause'. They were also ordering trainers to give up their Pokémon to them, and they've been doing this ever since. I've had to stop them more times than I care to admit. However, N, a teen slightly older than me began bugging me throughout my journey with battles and challenges. Eventually I figured out he was their leader, and we've had a bit of a rivalry ever since.

So, after beating the elite four, you're supposed to challenge the champion to earn the title, right? But in my case, the current champion just so happened to be N, who had just awoken the legendary Pokémon, Zekrom. In fact, he had gone to extremes by earning his title as champion. He had his castle emerge from the ground right behind the Pokémon League! He made a deal with me though. He said that if I could beat him, he would bring Team Plasma's plans to a halt, and would finally leave me alone. If he won, he would be allowed to carry out his plans without me interfering. Of course, he had Zekrom on his side, which would prove quite difficult to beat. I had to stop N though. I awakened the other legendary, Reshiram, and battled with N to the finish. In the end, the smoke had cleared, leaving both my last Pokémon Reshiram, and N's last Pokémon Zekrom, knocked out. It had ended in a tie and we decided we would make a deal so that we both got something we wanted. I obviously chose to have him stop Team Plasma. He hadn't decided on his wish though… Not until now…

* * *

I sat at home in the family room, chatting with my mother and Professor Juniper, who was over. Cheren and Bianca were due to arrive any minute so that we could train our Pokémon together. The doorbell rang and I got up, knowing who it was. I opened the door to greet Bianca.

"Hi White! Cheren's not here yet, he said he was running a bit late, but I'm sure he'll be here in a couple of minutes!" She smiled as I welcomed her in.

We sat down with the Prof. and my mother and we started talking about Pokémon types. Bianca bet me I couldn't name all seventeen different types. I  
had named eleven so far when the doorbell rang for the second time.

"It must be Cheren." I said, getting up and heading to the door. But when I opened it I came face to face with none other than N. It all came back to me. I had completely forgotten about our deal. It had been a month and a half since we had battled.

"Hello White." He said calmly. I backed up a bit.

"Is it not Cheren?" Bianca called from where they were sitting.

"Not exactly." I said. I told N to come in and led him to where they were sitting. I did not offer him a place to sit. I stood as well.

"Um…" The Prof., Bianca and my mother all stood as they saw N and his Team Plasma grunts.

"I'm sorry if I was intruding, I-" I cut N off.

"Let's just cut to the chase. What do you want?" I said sternly. The day I got home I had told everyone about the deal we had made, but after that it had slipped my mind.

"Well, I've decided that I will remain king of Team Plasma, but we will change our ways."

I sighed. "That's it?" I asked. "Alright then, it was nice of you to stop by-" I started as I turned towards the door.

"Wait." He cut me off. I looked at him.

"What?"

"There's one more thing."

"Oh and what's that." I responded, getting impatient. I wasn't usually like this; it was just the fact the leader of Team Plasma was in my _home._

"You will have to come and stay in my castle with me."

My eyes widened. I didn't say anything. I took a sharp breathe in. I didn't know what to do.

Finally, I said, "You're kidding, right?"

"Uh…no…"

"You can't be serious." I said, appalled.

"Well then you have to let me continue with Pokémon Liberation!" He said triumphantly.

I put my head into my hands and closed my eyes.

"Fine." I finally said looking up. Everyone except N and his grunts gasped.

"What? White! You don't have to do this!"

"We'll figure it out, don't go!

"White it's alright! Don't do it!

I ignored them all. "But you are NEVER to try Pokémon liberation or anything like that in Unova again! You know what? Never in ANY region!" I said sternly, looking straight at N.

"Sure!" He grinned gleefully as his face lit up.

I groaned.


	2. White, meet Green!

**Good day mates! Here's Chapter 2! It takes place one year after the prologue, so enjoy! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! ^_^**

~White, meet Green!~

So here I am. In N's castle, living with him. I've been here for almost a year now, and it's been the same thing every day. Wake up, eat breakfast with N, sit around, maybe read, eat lunch, wander around the castle, eat dinner, go back to sleep. The only upside was my Pokémon. They were always there for me, and N let me play with them whenever I wanted. Right now I sat in one of the side halls of the castle at a round table next to a window. I was getting incredibly bored, like always, but I'm sure this is worth not having to worry about Team Plasma separating humans and Pokémon. I find it strange how, in just over a year I hadn't been off the castle's grounds, I mean, I often went outside to hang out and train my Pokémon, but the fences and shrubs were so thick I couldn't see the outside world. I'd had communication with my mother and whoever else was there when I used the video phone. I just wish I could escape, but I knew that if I tried Team Plasma would start up all over again.

"White? Are you there?" N called. He turned the corner and saw me. I glanced at him then turned back to the window. "There you are." He said as he came to stand over me as I was sitting at a round table looking out at the garden. "We're having a dinner party tonight. Bei Ling Hai will come around to get you. Meet him back here in an hour after you get ready."

Ah, Bei Ling Hai. One of N's trusted servants. Actually, I think he was N's _most_ trusted servant, at that. It was him who had done simple things for me for the past year, such as wash my clothes for me, and clean my room. He lived here in the castle, and I don't think he had a family. All in all, he was a pretty nice guy, the only guy I didn't despise around here.

I headed off to get dressed. Just then Bei Ling Hai came around the corner himself. He was tall, and wore a suit. He didn't have any hair. He was holding a poufy dress in his hands, which was a yucky pink colour. He had a serious expression on his face, like always.

"Here White," he said as he handed me the dress, which I found utterly revolting. "N decided he wanted everyone to dress up for dinner, to celebrate tomorrow being your one year anniversary of staying in the castle. He picked out this dress especially for you."

And with that Bei Ling continued walking. I sighed. N might be a fantastic Pokémon trainer but he had a horrible taste in clothes.

I continued walking to my room where I showered and washed my hair. I got ready and put on the dress. I looked in the mirror. I couldn't wear this. I looked at my dressing table. There were dozens of nail polish bottles. I didn't waste my time with the polish, and I didn't like the stuff, but I knew it stained well. I took a bottle of black nail polish, opened it and dumped it on the dress. I felt bad doing it, knowing that it must have been an expensive dress that took long to make. Of course I knew that eventually someone in the castle will be able to get the stain out. I couldn't just ask N if I could just not wear the dress, I had tried before but he just kept asking why not and made me feel guilty. And I didn't have time for that.

Instead of the dress I put on a blue t-shirt and a red skirt. Hopefully the skirt was dressy enough for N. I put my favourite white baseball cap on with a pink visor and a pink pokéball on the front. I stuffed my hair through the hole at the back and tightened it. I left some hair on the sides of my head down for long side bangs. N was okay with me wearing hats in the castle. I picked up my bag which I never went ANYWHERE without. I kept it just in case there was a good chance to escape. It contained all my pokéballs and a change of clothes, and also some money. It was a pink bag.

I walked out of my room and down the hall towards where I was going to meet Bei Ling. I stopped at the corner of the hallway to look out the huge window that led to a balcony. Outside was the vast ocean, leading to all kinds of new undiscovered regions and fantastic new Pokémon. I sighed again. I was never to see it.

Just then Bei Ling came from the balcony; I guess I hadn't seen him out there before. The door flew open and he launched three pokéballs at me, releasing his three Sewaddles. They raced forward and started binding my wrists together behind my back, and my ankles together with their super strong silk. What was going on? The third Sewaddle began covering my mouth, and I couldn't talk.

"All these years of Bei Ling, do that! Bei Ling, do this! Well, it ends here. When N realizes his precious princess is missing, he'll do anything to get her back. That is when I will rise, and blackmail him into letting me become the ultimate leader of Team Plasma! Hahaha."

I couldn't believe it. I didn't know whether to be scared or relieved that I was finally going to leave the castle. But then what? I'd be locked in a room in complete isolation, besides my Pokémon. What good would that be? At least I wasn't wearing that dress. That would have made matters so much worse.

Bei Ling returned his Sewaddles to their Pokéballs and released a Braviary, which rather than looking brave as its name implied, looked sly and sneaky. The Braviary scooped me onto its back and Bei Ling sat in front. Soon we were flying across the ocean and I couldn't help but look down. The night sky view against the ocean was stunning, but I couldn't help being afraid that with my hands and legs bound at forty feet up I might fall off without balance.

After about ten minutes of flying Bei Ling spoke again. He pulled out a knife and to my relief just carefully cut the silks of strand off my mouth. "Might as well let you talk now, eh?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, then took a deep a breath and got ready for some extreme shouting. I started calling out for help at the top of my lungs, but Bei Ling just laughed, "Nobody can hear you out here!" He laughed some more.

I kept yelling, hoping that somewhere, somehow, someone would come rescue me.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Green Oak sat on his Charizard flying over the vast ocean of the Unova region. He was fairly close to the surface of the water, only twenty feet up. He had spiky brown hair that drooped over his face and piercing green eyes. He wore a t-shirt and pants, and also a blowing cape for warmth. He was a Pokémon researcher and trainer, and son of Professor Oak, a world-renowned Pokémon Professor.

He heard calls from up above him, and looked up to see a form flying above him at a slightly faster pace. "Wonder what's going on. Time to pick up the pace buddy." He leaned forward and whispered into his Charizard's ear. As they rose in elevation he could make out the calls of a girl, calling for help. His eyes widened. He had never been in this situation before, but first he figured he should probably check out what was going on.

He pulled back his Charizard and rose up a few feet behind a large obviously flying-type Pokémon, but he couldn't identify it, so it must be a new Unova Pokémon. He could see that the girl's wrists and ankles were bound, and that she was being laughed at from the man sitting in front of her. The girl looked about his age, seventeen, or maybe a year or so younger. At that moment Green figured out exactly what to do. "Scizor go!" He pulled out his pokéball and commanded his Scizor to cut the girl free of any strands of silk and was off.

"HELP!" I kept trying. Bei Ling was beginning to get tired of the yelling and told me to stop several times. But I just told him it was his fault for kidnapping me and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever. It will all be worth it when I'm leader of Team Plasma! Hahahah!"

Suddenly I felt a fast gust of wind. "What was that-" Bei Ling cut himself off when the red Pokémon materialized. I recognized it. It was a Scizor! I had read all about Johto region Pokémon from N's vast library. Within a second it slashed at my wrists and feet and I was free. However I was still shocked so I lost my balance and plummeted down the forty feet, straight towards the ocean. I still had my bag with me, but didn't want to endanger any of my Pokémon. I didn't know what to do. It seemed like now would be just a _great_ time to start crying, and I couldn't hold the tears back.

Just as I was about to let the first tear slip I landed with a thud on the back of an orange Pokémon that had apparently been flying underneath Bei Ling and his Braviary. I quickly righted myself and checked to make sure I had my bag and all its contents were present. Then I remembered to look up at who was riding on the Charizard, and who had supposedly saved me. My eyes glanced up as I was closing the bag. The boy and his Charizard turned their head to the right in unison to look at me from the side of their eyes. The boy looked seventeen, a year older than me, and wasn't too bad looking either. His cape blew in the wind and added a sense of mystery to him. Then he continued looking forward, as did his Charizard, and I took the time to check him out.

"My name's White. Thanks for saving me. Your Scizor was amazing!" I exclaimed as I sat up. No response. "What's your name?" I asked, hoping I would get an answer rather than silence.

"Green." He responded without looking back.

"No way, awesome name!" I said, trying to make conversation. "Green's my favourite colour!" Struggling to find something we may have in common was a little difficult. "So are you a Pokémon trainer?"

"What do you think?" He said without looking at me.

"Uh, oh yeah." I felt stupid at that moment. Of course he was a trainer. He had a Charizard and a super-fast Scizor. I wasn't about to give up though. I _would _make him talk. "So, I take it you're not from the Unova region, eh?"

"Nope."

"Well, have you been here before?"

"Nope."

"Wow! So it's your first time? That's fantastic how you get to travel to other regions. I've never left Unova! I know! How about I give you a grand tour of the region! I know it like the back of my hand! I've traveled all over, seen everything! Fantastic Pokémon, Castelia City, Charizard bridge-" I stopped as he pushed his hands down on Charizard and lifted himself up, turning around at the same time so he was facing me and sitting on his Charizard backwards. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me. Like, right into my eyes. I didn't realize it before but he had stunning eyes. I found myself getting lost in them. Then I jolted back to the real world as instead of looking at me, he shifted his head to look past me. I wondered what he looking at, so I turned around to see too. I was shocked at what I saw.

"White! White! Where are you?"It was N riding on Zekrom, probably looking for me. I couldn't let him see me; I couldn't let him find me. Even though he was pretty far away, I could tell he was speeding up to come and question us about where I was- he probably couldn't make out that it was me sitting here. I could only think of one solution at the moment. I turned around and found that Green was already facing forwards, probably not aware of the threat. I didn't know what had happened to Bei Ling, but he must have turned back so he could keep his job. I could only think of one solution to get away from N.

I suddenly tugged on Green's arm. I explained the whole story from the part where I faced off against N to the tie in the battle to staying with N for a year and so on. I explained it all in a heart-beat, so I wasn't sure if he understood, but all he said was, "Your point is…?"

"Don't you see? I can't stay with him for any longer! I'm sick and tired and this can't be my life! I was built for adventure!" I could feel tears coming to my eyes, how could he not understand my plea?

Finally he said, "What do you want me to about it?"

"Pretend to kidnap me."

* * *

I could tell his eyes were widening as the request sank in. He didn't reply. "Please!" I begged, "It's the only way!" Nothing. He just kept flying. I didn't know if I could count on him to come through. Fine. If he wasn't going to co-operate what's it to me? When N catches us he's going to get it: a Fusion Bolt from Zekrom, or maybe a Dragon Claw. _Or _a good old fashioned Thunder. But if I call out, and Green doesn't do anything, it'll be back to my old life. I sighed.

"N! N! Over here! I'm being kidnapped! Help me!" I could hear N giving the command to Zekrom to go full speed ahead. Green hadn't done anything, even though I had called out at a slower pace than usual. Whatever, I didn't need any more adventure in my life anyway. "N! N! N, help me! Save-"Suddenly I was cut off. I couldn't speak, my voice was being muffled. As I glanced upwards I could see Green had reached over me and was holding me down. N was close enough to see this. I could see the rage in his eyes.

"Charizard! Full speed" I heard Green call out. Even so, I knew that Zekrom was probably faster. N couldn't take it anymore. I heard him cry, "Zekrom! Fusion Bolt! Full power!" I knew what kind of damage that could do. I cringed. But Green's Charizard just swerved to the side and back to normal position as the attack flew by into the night sky. I looked back at N, who was reaching into his pockets. He pulled out four other pokéballs, and launched them all at once. I could see this was going to be a full scale attack.

"Archeops! Take Zoroark on your back and give 'em a stone edge! Zoroark! Use a focus blast! Vanilluxe! Go get White and bring her back safely! Klingklang, give the rider of that Charizard a flash canon!"

I could see all the Pokémon charging up their attacks and Vanilluxe making his way over. I felt Green release me and I looked back at him. He was standing up on Charizard's back facing N and his Pokemon as Charizard flew fast in desperation to get away.

Green released only two of his pokéballs, and called out, "Scizor! Hit 'em with a steel wing! Porygon2, Zap Canon!"

I didn't want to see this. I closed my eyes, but as soon as I did so, Green had his Charizard swoop down right to the water. I looked up to see a huge collision and an opaque cloud of energy. Green's Pokémon jumped down from it. Green returned his Pokémon to their pokéballs and sat back down on Charizard. He continued to fly as if nothing had happened.

I sat up straight and facing forward again and looked at my watch. It was almost 11:00 p.m. At N's castle my curfew was 10:00, but I was glad I wasn't tired yet, for I wanted to get some answers out of this Green character. I mean, was that even his real name? What if he was actually a Team Plasma grunt out of disguise? Or was he really just a passing Pokémon trainer?

"So." I said, leaning over his right shoulder so that my head was right next to his. I angled myself to be facing him as well. "Where are we going?"

"Where are _you_ going?" He replied back with a question.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm just flying. And you're right; it's about time you got off."

"Hey, wait a minute!" I said. "I thought that we were going to travel together?"

"And what made you think that?"

"Well, I've had enough of your attitude anyway!" I said as I pulled back. I wasn't sure or not, but I could somehow sense that he was smiling, no _smirking_ because of me! Now, I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I did have a bit of a temper.

"Charizard! Let's head down to that forest down there!" said Green.

We came to the sandy edge of a thick forest and we both got off of Charizard.

"Awesome Charizard, thanks." Green said. After returning Charizard to its pokéball, he sighed, then turned and looked at me, surprised I was still there. "Um, yes?" he asked, clearly puzzled as to why I hadn't moved and was looking at him.

I dropped down on my knees and put my hands together. "Please, let me show you Unova." I gave it my best effort to produce a tear for effect. "I'm sure you don't know your way around here, and I bet you don't even have a town map!"

He just looked at me down on the ground. Then he turned and started walking in the other direction.

I got up off my knees and ran after him. I started following him closely behind. "I'm sure you don't want to travel alone! I could be a big help! You know, Unova's famous for its double battles! We could be partners!" he kept walking as I followed behind him. "I'm sure you'd want to meet Professor Juniper! After Professor Oak she's number one!" He stopped so abruptly and turned to the side that his right eye was just a few inches away from my face.

"Okay fine. You can travel with me, but only until you take me to Professor Juniper." He paused. I started nodding vigorously. As he turned and kept walking I couldn't help but punch the air to celebrate my sheer awesomeness. I happily followed behind him.

After an hour of walking in a straight line in silence, Green finally stopped. "This seems like a good spot." He said, turning right into the forest. We walked for another twenty minutes until we finally came to a clearing.

"How did you know about this clearing?" I asked him. There were already two logs set around what looked like an abandoned fire pit.

"I didn't." he replied.

I realized that I was still wearing my dressy skirt and t-shirt. At least I had forgotten to change my shoes and was still wearing my walking boots. I looked up to see that Green had disappeared. I waited for him by releasing my Pokémon for some fresh air. I waited for some forty-five minutes, according to my watch, when I realized that something may have happened to him. Yeah, I'm slow, don't judge me.

I heard a noise come from the forest and put all my Pokémon back in their pokéballs. I got up and wandered around the clearing, peering into the forest. It took me ten more minutes to realize that he may have actually ditched me, left all alone in the forest. Why, if was ever to meet up with that guy again I'd kick his sorry-then I noticed his stuff still lying by the log. I knew it was wrong, but I rummaged through his pack and found his pokéballs. He wouldn't leave without his Pokémon. No trainer would. I sighed in relief and sat back down. I was getting bored. Again.

You know, maybe if Green had said something about where he was going, or at least told he was leaving, I could track him down. Whatever. I decided he wasn't worth waiting for and dozed off.

**I'll be posting again soon, so stay tuned if you want more! :D Thanks for reading!**


	3. Team Rocket!

**Ohayou! Here is another chapter! Green is out of character in the second section (they're divided by lines). This is a pretty weird chapter, at least to me it is, but I hope you enjoy it regardless! ^_^**

~Anata wa Team Rocket desu!~  
(You're Team Rocket!)

I woke up with a start. It was still dark out, but I wasn't tired. I guess one day didn't hurt my sleep cycle. I remembered how Green had left yesterday. I noticed his bag wasn't next to the log like yesterday.

"Oh I see you finally decided to wake up." I heard Green say from behind me.

I looked at my watch. "It's 7:00 a.m.! I usually get up at around this time!"

"I wake up at 5:30 to train with my Pokémon. So you'd better get used to it."

"Hey, if I recall, this is YOU travelling with ME. Not the other way around."

"If **I** recall, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be travelling!"

The events from yesterday came rushing back and appeared fresh in my mind. I felt myself turning a deep shade of red.

"And now I'm wanted by that guy, thanks to you." He continued.

"Hey, I didn't _make_ you help me, in the end it was all your decision!"

"So now you're saying you didn't want me to save you?"

I looked down. He _had_ saved me. I was just so _confused_.

I sighed. "Fine. Why don't we start anew? I'll go first! Hi, I'm White. What's your name?"

"This is stupid." I hear him mutter. I put my hands to my hips and knitted my eyebrows together.

"Why is this so hard for you? Can you not make friends? Now I get why you were traveling alone! Who would _want _to be _your_ friend?"

I picked up my bag, turned on my heel and walked away from that loser.

* * *

He had had this happen before. And he wasn't about to lose one of the only chances at a friend he could have in this strange new region, and one of his only ways to Professor Juniper either.

"Wait! White!" Green began to run after her and her brisk pace. She turned around, her lips pursed and her eyebrows slanted inwards. Green could tell she wasn't happy, but he had already stopped. While keeping her eyes straight at Green she reached into her bag and pulled out a pokéball and threw it out to her side, releasing her Reshiram. As she turned to climb onto her Pokémon she looked calm again, but when she turned her head to look at him again she pursed her lips again and climbed up in a hurry.

"And don't even _think_ about following me!"

Green took one step forward. "But-"

"You asked for it! Reshiram! Fusion flare! And make it _straight_ at Mr. Green over there!"

Green didn't have time to respond. The attack was way too quick and uncalled for. He knew she had a temper, but this was just crazy.

The collision blew him backwards. He couldn't see anything, the dust was too thick. He was lying on his back looking up into the sky, or dust, right as of then. He could feel himself going under, but he wanted to stay awake, to track down White and say sorry. _There goes your last chance, buddy. Wait! _He thought. _My Pokémon!_ Green urged himself to physically get up and release his Pokémon. He barely managed to do so. He could barely breathe, for the dust and smoke was so thick. _Smoke, well fusion flare was a fire attack then_, he thought. He had to tell his Pokémon that they were in the Unova region and that there was nothing to be afraid of, you know, just in case they were scared. Green had released his Pokémon but couldn't tell them this. He was leaning against a tree, out of breathe and coughing, when he heard a voice. Not just a voice but _her_ voice.

"Mandibuzz! Use Whirlwind!" Suddenly the smoke and dust cleared, if White was there, she'd find his Pokémon, and she wouldn't abandon them. Green gave a weak smile at White just to tell her it was okay.

Then he collapsed.

* * *

What came over me when I decided to attack Green!, I wondered. No, I didn't really bother wondering about it, there wasn't any reasonable explanation. What I was wondering was where this hospital was, or Pokémon Center mostly. Beside every Pokémon Center is a hospital for people. I was flying above Unova with Green sitting backwards, his back against me and his feet supported by Reshiram's tail. I saw the Pokémon Center with the enormous P. Thank goodness. But I still couldn't sigh in relief because I didn't know whether Green was going to, you know, make it. It had occurred to me that N might have sent his Grunts looking for me, but it didn't matter. Green was my first priority.

I ran into the hospital with my Samurott right beside me. Since I couldn't lift Green, I had Samurott do me a favour.

"Please help! My friend!" I had barely said it when a team of medical professionals came running out and picked up Green and put him on a stretcher. They then all ran back inside.

"Samurott, return!" I called as I returned him to my pokéball. Not that many people get sick in Unova, I knew. I didn't know about other regions though. Even when somebody did get sick, they usually were tended to at home by their families. I was glad the hospital was almost empty right now. It gave the doctor's more time for Green.

I waited for about five hours, I think. But I was so relieved when the doctors came out and told me I could see Green. The only thing that troubled me was that they didn't say anything afterwards.

I walked in the door to his room and saw him there, peacefully sleeping; I sat down on a chair next to him. I stroked his hair. I looked at his face, and he actually looked cute sleeping like that, even with some cuts and bruises. I stayed there like that, one arm around his head and in his hair, until I eventually fell asleep next to him. I didn't care that I was uncomfortable. No, that was the farthest thing from my mind. I was just glad that I was here, with Green. Here with the boy who had taken me away as he swept me off my feet.

* * *

I woke up and before I even opened my eyes one thought crowded my mind. Was Green okay? Something was stirring underneath me. I got up and looked in the mirror to see what kind of state I was in. I sat back down next to Green waiting for him to wake up. Then, his absolutely stunning green eyes pierced through mine. He sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked me. "White? " He looked at me, his face covered with cuts and a few bruises.

I couldn't help it. I felt a tear drop down my cheek. I couldn't look at him. I turned away.

"White? He said my name again. I didn't know what came over me. I turned toward him and kissed him. It was my first kiss, and it wasn't like I hadn't dreamt of it being something romantic and incredible. After a few seconds, I noticed Green wasn't kissing back. I pulled away to see his green eyes wide and his mouth slightly open as he were about to say something. He looked at me like he was shocked, even blinking a few times. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and ran. I heard Green throw the bed sheets and blankets off him and jump up to run after me, but I kept running. I guessed he was alright then.

"White!" He called out. "White! Wait! I have that effect on girls!" I kept running. I didn't know where I was going; I just needed to get away, away from everybody. I thought I had needed adventure, but I'm no match for it. At first I didn't notice, but I had run out onto the street. And a car was coming at me, full speed ahead.

* * *

I felt a thud against my side and fell against my side on the grassy edge of the road. I rolled onto my back and looked into those amazing green eyes.

"White." He said my name _again _and looked at me.

Green got up off me. I stood up too. "Green, I'm so sorry!" I cried out.

"There's no need to be sorry. Just think of it like us being even." He said. But it wasn't even. Green had saved me twice, and all I had done was put him in the hospital.

"Come on let's go, you had to take me to Professor Juniper's remember?" He said, pointing at me casually. Then he started walking.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said back as I sighed and caught up to him. We found a larger area on the side of the road and in the day light I opened up my bag and pulled out my town map. I lay it out in front of us as we sat down. I remembered from the Pokémon Center that we were in Driftveil City. I pointed out the way to Nuvema town to Green. I thought we still had a pretty long way to go, but Green was still looking at the map.

"Is this a desert?" He asked me.

"Uh, yeah." I said as looked to where he was pointing. "That's the Desert Resort. Of course, it's too harsh to be a real resort, but it's still called that. A lot of tourists go there."

"Oh really." Green stood up and asked, "So the question is, are we flying or walking?"

I don't know why, but I was actually a little surprised at his question. I mean, it was a perfectly reasonable thing to ask, but it hadn't come to my mind. I had just assumed we were walking, since I had walked all over Unova for my journey, and maybe because I wanted to spend more time with him. Wait, no. I barely knew him! I was probably just getting excited because I hadn't been in the outside world for so long. Yet everything, every part of my first Unova expedition was still fresh in my mind.

"Uh, I guess we can do either. What do you think will be faster?" I asked.

"I'm just worried about that guy that was chasing you. Do you think we'll run into him in the sky?"

I hadn't thought about that. "If we go on foot, it'll be easier to hide." I replied.

"Whatever, let's just get to some civilization first." He said as he looked around us. He released his Charizard and hopped on. I quickly packed up my map and closed my bag, then followed his lead. As we flew low over Driftveil Drawbridge towards Nimbasa City, I pointed out Charizard Bridge to Green. After about twenty minutes I could see Nimbasa city clearly. I told Green we were here and he landed his Charizard and the two of us got off. He returned his Charizard to its pokéball.

We headed into the city gate of Nimbasa City. There was a huge screen on the side wall. It showed a television reporter reporting on a case of a kidnapping. I froze in my tracks, and turned towards the screen slowly. I saw that Green wasn't aware of what was happening on the screen. I pulled him over to the other side of the gate and told him to watch. The reporter told about how a girl, sixteen years old, had been last seen with an alleged kidnapper on some sort of flying type Pokémon. She also told about how they had pictures if anyone could identify the two of them. First they showed Green's picture. Or, what was supposed to be Green. It looked like a forty year old creepy guy instead. Next, they showed my picture. It was one from around a year ago in N's castle. I was dressed in elegant wear and seemed to have the complete opposite personality in the picture. You see, in the picture I looked sophisticated and classy. I moped in desperation, since the photo was real, and was of me, and that increased my chance of being spotted.

"At least you're not a forty year old pedophile." I heard Green mumble. I smiled, then stood up tall, but not before pulling the visor of my baseball cap low first. If I couldn't change the way I looked form that picture, I would make it seem like I was somebody else. And I had just the idea. I ran off to the washrooms in the gate. I had my original outfit from when I set out on my journey washed and tailored and ready to go. I didn't wear it much at the castle because I felt it didn't suit the mood.

Quite a while later I strolled out of the surprisingly well refurbished restrooms and towards Green, decked out in my trainer outfit. I wore my favourite shorts, which were on the shorter side with tufts of white fluff sticking out the sides of the front of them. I also sported a white tank top and a black vest/cardigan over top, which I left open at the front. I felt better than I had in a year. Yes, I felt as though this outfit was just perfect for the mood.

I went over to Green and lightly saluted him with two fingers. Then I walked towards Nimbasa city.

* * *

As Green and I neared the heart of the City, we reached the Pokémon center and headed inside. We sat down at one of the tables and looked over the map. As we were talking more about the Desert Resort, I felt my eyes glancing past him towards a video phone in the corner of the room, positioned diagonal, so that if someone were to be using the phone, the person on the other end would be able to see the entire Pokémon center if they had a clear view. I started getting up even before I had decided, because I knew I just had to make a phone call home!

I got up and walked over to the phone. I called home. It had occurred to me that anyone could be at my house, and that they might tell N about me calling. And that might strike N as me running away, rather than being kidnapped.

My mother picked up the phone.

"Oh White! Are you alright? We heard on the news! Are you calling leisurely? Does that mean you escaped the old man? Oh, your trainer outfit looks simply fantastic! I must go fetch the rest of the neighbourhood to come see you!" She got up and hurried towards the direction of the front door. I took this time to look at my old house. It hadn't changed much. I smiled in spite of myself. I missed home.

Suddenly, the doors of the Pokémon Center flew open in a cloud of dust. Two completely black-clothed figures walked in. Their faces were covered as well. As I turned to look at them, I leaned to the side, giving anyone in Nuvema a clear view.

"Prepare for trouble" The one on the right said.

"And make it double" The one on the left said.

"To infect the world with devastation."

To Blight all peoples in every nation." They took turns speaking.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above"

"Cassidy" The one on the right pulled off her dark attire, revealing a woman with orange-blonde hair jetting out in make-shift pony tails. She wore a black form fitting shirt, long white gloves, tall white boots and a white mini skirt with bright pink accents on the tops of her boots, gloves and skirt. A huge R covered her shirt. She had a slightly made-up face but wouldn't be called unattractive in any way.

"Butch" The one on the left pulled off _his_ dark attire and revealed the same type of outfit, except for men with a black t-shirt with the same red R and black pants too. He had a short green hair.

"Team rocket circling the earth both day and night."

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight." They both raised their arms at the last phrase.

By now the entire Pokémon Center was empty besides Nurse Joy, me and Green, who was now standing towards the wall, his jaw clenched.

"Green" I tried mouthing to him across the room. "Who are these people?"

I looked at the woman, and I saw she was looking at a picture in her hand and comparing it with Green. Then she looked up and tossed it to the side in an arch.

"We were told we'd find you here, in Unova. You know, at first we didn't think our sources were telling the truth, but here you are." The woman said, rather snobbishly. "Looking good as always, Green." She said as she strode up to him, taking long strides as she spoke. She kept going past him, but then turned to stand behind him. "Green. Green _Oak._

Wait, what? The name registered in my head. Oak, as in, professor Oak? But this couldn't be professor Oak, could it? The professor was older, I knew that. Maybe his son? Nah, Green looked too young. Grandson? That could be it. Green looked like he knew what was going on. He seemed to be waiting for something, but I hadn't a clue what. In fact, I didn't even know what the R- oh wait, stupid me. It obviously stood for Rocket, like they said in their little song, or chant, or whatever they called it.

Then I remembered the video phone. I looked at what was going on back home. Mom was totally bugging out in the background, Bianca and Cheren, my best friends who I hadn't seen in FOREVER were just watching from the side, wide-eyed. Professor Juniper was the only seemingly calm one, and she was holding out her portable video phone, which could fit a pocket, with a grimace on her face. Watching everything that was going on in the Pokémon Center from the portable video phone was none other than Professor Oak, the Pokémon researcher I had heard so much about. It was after hearing about him that I had decided I would visit the Kanto region before any other.

I looked back at Green. He had turned around and was facing Cassidy. Cassidy smirked.

"Okay Oak. It can work like this. You can give us the research, and we won't hurt anyone else. Or, you can n_ot _give us the research, and we can blackmail your _grandfather_ into giving it to us."

"You'll _never_ get that research." Green mumbled.

"Your choice." She shrugged. "Say your prayers Oak." She said as she held up a firing arm, straight at Green.

"Green, listen to me. Give her the research." came a voice from behind me.

Both Cassidy and Green whipped their heads around to figure out where the command was coming from.

"Grandad-?" Green started, but then Cassidy got in position to shoot again. She pulled the trigger. However Green had noticed in time, and half stepped and leaned backwards to avoid a black ring that came out of the gun. Cassidy didn't stop there. She kept aiming and Green kept dodging and ducking.

"Hay-ya!" Cassidy grunted as she took aim and shot again. Green was silent as the ring flew past him.

"Aim for his wrists, Cassidy!" Biff, or what's his name called. I had forgotten he was there. He hadn't done anything except guard the door, from the authorities probably.

Then Cassidy took aim at Green's wrist, and made contact. The ring clasped around his wrist and was excessively attracted to the walls of the Pokémon Center, causing Green to be thrown back against the wall, where he could barely stand, his wrist practically glued above him as hung from his arm. I didn't know what made me do it but as Cassidy advanced towards Green I sprang up and ran to them, sliding the last meter right in between them, my arms spread wide blocking Cassidy from Green.

"Don't you dare-"I started

"Move it girly." Cassidy cut me off and pushed me aside. She turned towards me and looked at me, cocking her head, a frown on her face, not knowing why I was there. Then it was as if she suddenly understood. She smirked. Then she reached out to her right, to Green, and grabbed him by the collar, slightly pulling him off the wall. Then she turned and leaned in and kissed him, without warning. I stared with my mouth open in shock, for three reasons. One that this was completely unexpected, two that she was probably _way_ older and three that she was practically eating his face off, which really bugged me for some reason. I felt myself getting red with anger. I needed to stop her; no I _wanted_ to stop her.

Then she let go of him and he knocked against the wall. She turned to me, leaning forward and with one hand pulled down her bottom eyelid and stuck her tongue out at me. I slightly stuck out my bottom lip and clenched my fists at my side in an effort not to slug her in the face.

She turned and fired at Green's other wrist. The ring on his other hand responded to the ring that was just fired and they slammed together, forming a pair of handcuffs, except much thicker. Green fell to the floor, as he was no longer stuck on the wall. He tried to get up, but Cassidy just said,

"Oh and it shocks too." As she pulled a remote out of her pocket and pressed a button. Green didn't respond vocally to the shock, but it looked painful as his eyes went wide and he fell to the floor again as the electricity surrounded him.

Cassidy picked him up by the back of his collar-she was actually quite strong-and walked over to the video phone where everyone was still watching. She held him up beside her his hands still bound, hanging in front of him as she talked directly to Professor Oak. "Well, I have to hand it to you, Professor. Your grandson's quite something. Especially those eyes!" she said as she looked at him, but he was looking away, his jaw clenched again. "But in the end, we have the research, or in other words,your incredibly attractive grandson."

I stood frozen as everything happened. I hadn't done anything, just stood and watched. Plus I felt it was partially my fault Green got kissed _twice_ today without warning. But why was I thinking about that? I watched helplessly as Cassidy gloated to everyone back home about finding Green. Like they cared.

I suddenly noticed that Green had swung his bounded arms towards his side and was reaching for one of his pokéballs. I knew better than to draw attention to this by going over to help. Suddenly Green was electrocuted, and since Cassidy was touching him, she was too.

"What was that for?" Cassidy practically yelled at the guy named like Brendan or something.

"What? You didn't want the kid to get to his Pokémon, now did you?" He responded impatiently.

Cassidy glared at him and let out a deep breathe.

"I guess you're right." She said as she pulled Green's pokéballs off his belt and tossed them to a scared Nurse Joy behind the counter. Green didn't look at Cassidy or Bill or the video phone. He stared at Nurse Joy instead, which made me burn in jealousy. Then I shook my head. I couldn't _like_ him! I didn't _want _to like him! I looked up again and saw that rather than at Nurse Joy, Green's gaze was directed at his pokéballs and what the shaking Nurse Joy was doing with them. She carefully placed the five pokéballs he had had on him onto a tray. I glanced back at Green and then saw him sigh in relief. Suddenly he shot downward as Cassidy let go of him.

I looked at Green, I mean really looked at him. I noticed that he wasn't doing so good. The shocks had probably gotten to him and he was not faring well with the idea of being dropped onto the floor a few times either. Not only that but he still had the extra bruises and cuts from the fusion flare I had dealt him. He was focusing on taking in deep breathes. I couldn't take standing there anymore. It wasn't me to just sit around and see what happened.

"Hey!" I called, directing everyone's attention to me instead of Bill or Cassidy. I felt the fury rising in my eyes. I bet I looked awesome standing there with one hand on my waist and the other resting on one of my pokéballs, as if I was about to grab it, which I was. For a split-second I glanced at Green to see if he was watching, but he was still breathing in and out deeply, I didn't know whether if it was just me or if his breathes were getting faster and faster. Oh well, no time to worry about that now.

"Hai-ah!" I cried as I grabbed my pokéball, restored it to its normal size and threw it at the two Team Rocket members. "Go Mienshao!" I called as the pokéball bounced back into my hand after the fighting-type Pokémon emerged.

"Oh. So you want to fight." Cassidy said as she yawned. Then she snapped right out of it. "Well here!" She said as she released a Tyranitar- I believe. She smirked.

"Go Mienshao! Use-"

"Um, if you wouldn't mind, could you take the battle outside? There's a battle field just around the corner!" said a baffled Nurse Joy.

"What-?" I said, a little annoyed that she had ruined the intense moment. "Fine." I said. I returned Mienshao to its pokéball, as Cassidy returned her Tyranitar, still smirking.

* * *

We were at the battlefield now. Nurse Joy had graciously rolled the video phone out to the battlefield.

"Okay, here are the rules." Nurse Joy started. She was going to referee the match. "Each side gets two Pokémon and there is no time limit. Whoever knocks out all the opponents Pokémon wins. Good?"

"Sounds good to me." said Cassidy. "Hey girly, let's make a deal. If I win, you can't bother us, but if you win, we'll pack up and head on home. Whaddya say?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You know what?" I said, now smirking, knowing I would win an easy battle like this one. "You're on!"

"Alright then, ready? Begin!" Nurse Joy called.

I threw out my Mandibuzz this time, while Cassidy stuck with her Tyranitar, which looked oddly angrier than as in the pictures as it roared. Cassidy smirked as she tossed her pokéball up and down in her hand.

"Mandibuzz! Go! Dark Pulse!" I said, wanting to start the battle. Mandibuzz swiped her wings out in front of her and the attack pulsed through the battle field straight to Tyranitar. I could tell it was a direct hit, as Tyranitar was covering its ear and face. Cassidy's smirk disappeared.

I glanced at Green to see if he was watching, but instead I saw him with his head down, sitting off to the side. He wasn't supposed to be like that, was he? Before I knew what I was doing, I returned Mandibuzz to its ball and ran over to Green, lifting up his head. His vivid Green eyes were now a pale green. I didn't know what to do.

"And Cassidy wins the match due to forfeit!" I looked back at the battlefield that I had ditched just a few moments ago.

"What?" I exclaimed as I dropped Green's head back down and ran back to the field.

"Well, you were absent from the match, so…" explained Nurse Joy rather nervously.

"Great. I won." said Cassidy, smirking once again.

"But I didn't for-"

"Stick a sock in it girly. The ref said I won. So that's that."

I bit my lip as I turned towards the video phone, where everyone was still watching. I could tell they were devastated. Instead of my Prof. Juniper holding the video phone, it was my mom instead. Prof. Juniper was nowhere in sight. Prof. Oak was staring straight ahead into the screen. Then he cut off the signal.

It happened in a flash. Green was dragged over to the disguised truck that they had probably arrived in.

He was tossed in with no mercy by Cassidy's Tyranitar and they drove off in a flash. I fell to the ground, on my knees. I had lost. I had lost Green.

* * *

**Oh no! What has White done! :O Sorry for the weird chapter, but I hope you liked reading it anyway! ^_^**


	4. First Impressions

**Here I present to you yet another chapter! This is kind of a mix between the anime now, because I made Green a Pokemon Researcher as well as the Viridian City Gym Leader! Hooray! I also gave him a bit of Gary Oak's personality from the anime as well...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

~First Impressions

My life might have been going great if I hadn't begged to go with him. I would have started on my way home and never had to see him again. I was at home now. Barely anybody was talking to each other. I stared out my window. I didn't know what was going to happen now. I was still on the run from N, but that was the least of my problems. I was upset, no _devastated_, about what had happened last week. I got up and headed over to Prof. Juniper's lab, where my mother was helping out.

"Uh, hi." I said as I entered.

"Hello, White." The Prof. said without turning my way. She was stacking some boxes onto a shelf.

"Uh, I was just wondering what happens now. I mean, about Green."

Prof. Juniper stopped and turned around.

"We shouldn't worry about it, White. Professor Oak says that Green is very resourceful, and that he will surely find his way out of this." She looked directly at me as she said this.

"But what can I do?" I said as she was turning back around.

"Nothing. There's no real need to do anything at the moment." She said. I sighed. I guess it would be best to forget about him, even though I still felt guilty.

* * *

My name is White, and I'm twenty-one. I live in Nuvema Town and work at Professor Juniper's lab. I'm her assistant, or aid as I like to say.

"White, could you pass me the new Pokedex prototypes?" the Professor asked.

I grabbed them and handed them over to her where she worked at her desk in her lab. We were surrounded by hundreds of Pokéballs. The headquarters for the Pokémon storage system was now the Prof's lab, since she had the space. She said she liked working around the Pokémon, because it reminded her of what she lived for: studying their origins. However right now she was working on the latest Unova Pokédexes to be handed out to new trainers. I was pretty close to the Prof, for she had trained me so I could her assistant. After four and a half long years, it had finally paid off. She had even said that I could be her successor someday. I smiled at the thought of this.

The Prof. got up and smiled at me. I grinned right back.

"Well, they're just about ready." She said, glancing at the Pokédexes. I nodded.

If you were wondering about Cheren and Bianca, well I say they're doing pretty good. Bianca was also training to be the Prof.'s aid, but after two years she felt as if she would rather take care of Pokémon than study them. So she became a Pokémon breeder, and she's one of the best in Unova. I hadn't talked to her in a long while, since she was so busy with work around the region. Cheren was now a gym leader, at the Nacrene gym, for normal types. I hadn't talked to him in a _very_ long time. Last time we spoke he had said he was planning to move the gym to Aspertia.

The only people I really associated with were my mother and the Prof., although I spent most of my time at the lab. I loved studying the idea of Pokémon evolution and also where they came from, just like the Prof..

"Okay White. I need you to go to the daycare and pick up the starter Pokémon eggs that they are taking care of for us." Prof. Juniper said.

"Are you sure, Professor Juniper?" I asked. "There are still several months until the new trainers are ready for their journey." I pointed out.

"I want to study the Pokémon first, and make sure they are healthy well in advance! Also, training does take a bit of time as well."

"Alright." I nodded.

So I set out on my bike towards Route 3, in between Striaton and Nacrene City as I biked north. Nacrene City was right there, so I would have a chance to meet up with Cheren! I was going as far anyway.

As I turned onto route 3 I sped past the daycare on my way to Nacrene City. I arrived at the gym front in no time. I parked my bike and headed on inside. The place was crammed with books on archaeology, and I couldn't help but notice some of the titles. I had read a few of them, but there were others I had never even heard of! I continued towards the battlefield part of the building.

"Cheren!" I called out as I saw him. "Hi!"

He had just been giving a trainer their badge and was waving them off. He turned my way.

"White! What brings you out here?"

"Just came to see you!" I exclaimed as he walked over. We talked for a while, but eventually things came around to my Pokémon, and I ended up challenging him, as a gym leader, to a battle.

"Are you sure, White? I mean, my Pokémon are pretty strong." Cheren said. "I wouldn't want your Pokémon to get hurt or anything."

I paused for a moment. But then said, "Oh I wouldn't worry about that." and smirked.

* * *

Soon we were on the battlefield, Cheren standing at the other end. I hadn't battled with another trainer in a long time, but I trained with my Pokémon every day, battling wild Pokémon or just Professor Juniper every now and then.

"The rules are as follows. Each opponent may choose up to two Pokémon. There is no time limit. Whoever knocks out both the opponent's Pokémon first wins. Ready?" the referee started.

"Begin!"

I pulled my pokéball from my belt, knowing exactly which one I would pick against Cheren. I gave the pokéball a quick kiss and sent it flying.

"I won't hold anything back." Said Cheren, as he chose his Pokémon and released it.

"Oh don't worry. By the end of this battle, you'll be wishing you had more to begin with." I said in retaliation.

He had chosen his Liepard. I smirked. I had chosen my Mienshao, a pure fighting type.

"Go! Mienshao! Let's start with Acrobatics!

"Liepard! Faster with Fake Out!" His Liepard ran toward my Mienshao at lightning speed, jumped up and slapped its paws together in the air, sending a blast of energy at Mienshao. Mienshao skidded backwards, not too badly damaged. However Mienshao was unable to make a comeback with Acrobatics.

"Alright then!" I said. "High jump kick! Let's go!

Mienshao flipped into the sky towards Liepard and kneed it, a direct it. Liepard flew backwards and crashed into the ground, dust flying up around it.

As the dust cleared, Liepard was standing on its feet. But how?

"How?" I began to whisper.

"Use Shadow Claw, Liepard!" Cheren said. I had to think fast.

"Uh, whip the extra fur at the end of your arms down and use that energy to jump up, Mienshao!"

The Martial Arts Pokémon did as I said and jumped high into the air above Liepard, who had come to a stop and was looking upwards at my Pokémon.

"Finish it with Aurora Sphere!" I said.

Mienshao generated a glowing sphere of energy, then sent it through the air up high, turned a full 360 degrees to get energy, and as the ball came down whipped it straight at Liepard all in mid-air.

The sphere collided with the Cruel Pokémon and it fell to the ground.

"Liepard is unable to battle. This round goes to Mienshao!" the referee announced. Cheren grimaced.

I smirked, once again. I loved battling.

"You're still pretty good White. I was wrong to have doubted you." Cheren admitted.

"You too." I said in return as he returned his Liepard to its ball and sent out another Pokémon.

"Okay, Haxorus, show 'em what your made of!"

"Alright then." I said. "I'll stick with Mienshao."

"Haxorus! X-Scissor!" Before Meinshao or I had time to react, Haxorus had already slashed its claws in an attack. Its speed was amazing.

"Your Haxorus has such high speed levels!" I told Cheren.

"Thank you for noticing. I take great pride in my Haxorus." He said quite professionally.

"Okay Mienshao, we're down on health." I whispered under my breath. "Let's go, use Reversal!" I said.

Mienshao generated a glowing blue wave around itself and fired it at Haxorus. It sent Haxorus flying; it slammed into the ground and slid backwards. Cheren frowned.

"Haxorus, up on your feet! We've got this!" he called. "Use Rock Slide! Maximum Power for a knock-out!" Haxorus got up and started conjuring up rocks of all shapes and sizes and spun them at dizzying paces around itself. Without warning the rocks were sent flying at Mienshao and I.

"Mienshao!" I called. "Use acrobatics to fly through the rocks! Avoid them at all costs!" I knew that one hit would mean a serious loss of HP. Even though I had figured out a way for Mienshao to avoid the rocks, they were still coming at me. There was nothing I could do. I raised my arms and crossed them in front of my face. I felt the rocks slamming into my arms, but it was okay. A few scratches wouldn't do anything.

As I felt the attack stopping and fewer rocks were headed towards me, I quickly turned my attention back to the battle. Mienshao had avoided every last rock. She was standing straight, poised, and ready for my next command. I looked at Cheren. His jaw was clenched.

"Let's finish this!" I called. "Mienshao. Use Aurora Sphere!" I said, stretching my arm out for emphasis.

But Mienshao didn't move.

Cheren's frown quickly turned into a smirk. "Have you forgotten, White? Rock Slide can make your Pokémon flinch. Now it's my turn! Haxorus, finish it with-"

Suddenly Mienshao produced the Aurora Sphere, sent it up into the air, jumped up after it, and delivered a powerful kick to send the energy ball flying at blinding speeds. It crashed into Haxorus and caused a huge cloud of dust to assemble. Mienshao landed back down in front of me.

"How-?" I heard Cheren wonder out loud.

Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Come on Cheren, _focus _for once. Or should I say, _Inner_ focus." It was true, Mienshao's ability prevented flinching.

As the dust cleared, Haxorus lay on the ground, knocked out.

"Haxorus is unable to battle! The round goes to Mienshao! Mienshao is the winner!" the referee called.

Cheren returned from his battling stance to stand upright and relaxed.

"Well played, White, well played." He said thoughtfully, holding his chin.

I smiled. "Mienshao, return!" I called. "Awesome job. You did great." I said to it in its pokeball. I reattached the ball to my belt.

"It was fun battling you, White. Sorry about your arms." he said glancing at my forearms, where there were a few cuts and bruises.

"You should try and go after the elite four, again. It would be a great challenge, and very interesting for someone of your skill." Cheren said to me as we stood next to the battle field.

I blushed. "Aw, come on. I probably got you when your Pokémon were weak. I mean you were just battling that trainer."

"Wrong, White. Those were some of the Pokémon I had from when we were first starting out on our journeys. They are some of my strongest Pokémon. I don't use them in gym battles. Instead I use my Patrat and my Lillipup. They are normal types." I shrugged at Cheren's comment.

"Well, I've got some business to take care of, and I'm sure I have a couple trainers waiting for me as it is. It was nice seeing you White. Hopefully next time I'll be able to take out that Mienshao of yours." He said, turning away.

I exited the gym and hopped back on my bike. I pedalled towards the Pokémon daycare.

* * *

"Good to see you White. How is everything?" the old lady at the counter of the Pokémon Daycare smiled at me.

"Great, thanks. I've come to pick up the Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig eggs."

The old lady smiled. "Sure." She went into the back room and brought out three cases with the eggs inside them. "Here you are. Even if you drop the eggs within the cases, they will not break." She handed me the tray. "That will be 1000 Pokédollars." She smiled.

I smiled in spite of myself. This was typical. I reached into my pockets and pulled out the required amount. I handed the cash over and picked up the egg cases, one in each hand and one balancing on my upper arm.

"Thanks a ton!" I said as I walked out of the daycare center towards my bike. I smiled at the old man who also worked there. I placed one of the egg cases within the basket of my bike, and the other two on my lap just in front of me. I biked back to Nuvema.

…

Soon I had reached my hometown. I biked my way over to the lab. I carefully parked it outside the building, picking up all three eggs at once. I headed inside to meet Prof. Juniper.

"Uh, Professor?" I called out into the seemingly empty lab.

"Oh White! There you are! What took so long? Was the daycare lady giving you a hard time? Come back here!"

I headed on over to the back of the lab.

"Here you are!" I said as I placed the egg cases down on the Prof's desk, who was studying some Pokémon DNA or something at the counter by the wall, her back turned to me.

"Perfect. Thanks a ton White; I appreciate your help around here! By the way, what _did_ take so long?"

"Well, I headed up to Nacrene City to meet up with Cheren, and we ended up having a Pokemon battle." I put one hand behind head as if I were scratching it and shrugged.

"And how did that go?" The Prof asked, still turned, doing what she was doing.

"Pretty good. Mienshao managed to defeat Cheren's Liepard and Haxorus."

"That's fantastic! Your Pokémon and you must be very strong."

I shrugged again. "Yeah, I guess."

I helped Professor Juniper in the lab some more and a few hours later we sat down in her little living space. The Professor made her home within her lab.

"Phew. Good work today, eh White?" She said.

"Yup." I replied.

She sighed. "Having an assistant aiding me all the time sure is a huge help! Some Professor's assistants can go away for a very long time, and they have to call in substitutes!" The Prof. exclaimed. "Oh yes, I have to tell you before I forget. Professor Birch from the Hoenn region is coming tomorrow to work with me for a few weeks."

"That's neat." was all I could say. Like I had said before, I didn't usually associate with anyone other my mom and the Prof., so this was _completely_ out of my comfort zone. I didn't want to complain though, so I kept quiet.

Professor Juniper looked at me funny then got up. I did the same.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Professor." I said as made my way to the door and left.

This morning I got up and remembered how Professor Birch was coming to Nuvema town. I looked out my window at the lab in the distance. I got ready and headed out about half an hour later after a light breakfast. It was 7:00 a.m.. Life in Nuvema town wasn't necessarily boring- who am I kidding, it was boring as hell. I didn't usually think about it, but every day I hoped for something exciting to happen, an escape from my daily life.

I arrived at the lab and let myself inside. I saw the Prof. speaking with a man in a white lab coat with a navy blue shirt and lose dull-green shorts and sandals. He had a trim beard and shaggy hair.

"Hello!" I said when they didn't notice me.

"Oh! White!" Professor Juniper smiled at me. "This is Professor Birch from the Hoenn region! He studies how Pokemon behave in the wild! This may help me figure out how Pokemon adapted, which may lead me straight to their origins!" She said excitedly.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you!" Professor Birch said as he reached his hand out for me to shake.

"Same here!" I said shaking his hand politely and smiling. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Well let's get down to business, shall we?" Professor Birch suggested.

"Right." The Prof. agreed.

So after another long day of work filled with training, studying and researching, we all sat down and took a break. After a bit more miscellaneous work here and there, and also a bit of cleaning, I headed home once again.

* * *

I had just changed into my pajamas when there was a knock at the door.

"White? Can you get the door?" My mother called from the basement, where she was rearranging furniture and organizing some old junk.

I went downstairs to the main floor and opened the door. It was Professor Juniper, still dressed in her usual white t-shirt and green skirt with lab coat and spherical red earrings, and not to mention a pair of red sneakers.

"Um, hi Professor Juniper..." I started.

"Hello White!" She said. "I just got a call from Professor Oak! His assistant, Tracey, has taken an extended break from his job as Samuel's assistant, so he's looking for a replacement!It just so happens that I mentioned you! And he's interested!"

* * *

...

At first I was a little reluctant to go. I had never been to the Kanto region, nor had I ever encountered any of the Pokémon there in real life. Not once had I met Professor Oak, and I had no idea where I would be staying. Besides that it would be my first time on a plane, and by myself too. The Prof. had told me that she could make do without my help since Professor Birch was there, and that this would be a great experience for me or something. Of course, I was bringing all my main team Pokémon.

I boarded my plane to Kanto, which was fairly small and was set to land in Viridian City. The plane had an aisle straight down the middle, with two seats on either side. I sat down. I had packed light, bringing only the minimum, or in other words, as much as I could fit in my pink bag, which I kept with me on my lap. I was wearing my regular trainer outfit for the plane ride, but had kept spares of outfits in my bag. I had also packed three lab coats.

I took my seat. A few minutes later a man who was seemingly a lot older than me sat down beside me. I had the window seat. The plane took off smoothly and I pulled out the big book I had been reading for the past few days. It was on the ancient Pokemon of the Unova region. Even though I had the book in front of me, I was just staring at it. Truth was I didn't really feel like reading it right now.

I looked out the window. I couldn't believe it, but I felt a little homesick. I pulled a pokeball out of my bag and held it in my hand.

"I'm allergic to fur, ma'am." The voice made me jump. It was the man sitting beside me.

"Oh, sorry." I said as I stuffed the ball back in my bag. Wait. How could it affect him if the Pokémon were in its ball? I turned and looked at the man. He was leafing through a magazine. Whatever.

I opened the outside pocket of my bag, where I had packed one of my extra lab coats. I pulled it out and put it on with ease. I felt at home instantly. I checked my watch. The plane had left Mistralton City at 8:30 a.m. this morning. It had required me to be up at 5:30, something to which I was not accustomed to, in order to be ready in a half hour and take one hour on one of the complimentary Tranquills from the airport, who knew the move Fly to get there. There was also a one hour check in time for the flight, so I had been thirty minutes ahead of schedule.

This flight was said to last eight hours. So we'd reach Kanto at around 4:30. It was 10:30 by now, and I was feeling a bit sleepy since I had woken up so early. But I wouldn't let myself fall asleep, so I read my book for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"We'll be landing in about half an hour." The announcement came over the PA system on the plane, catching my attention.

I looked out the window of the plane. It was pretty dark out, for 4:00 p.m. All the clouds were blocking out the sun.

My plane finally landed, and soon enough to. I was getting pretty cranky after sitting down for such a long time. The airport in Viridian City was just a small building next to a runway. I made my way through the airport, past all the other passengers scrambling to get their bags. I was lucky that I didn't have anything to claim, and that I just brought my one pink bag.

I finally found the exit and made my way into Viridian City. I looked around at the city as I walked through, turning around to get a full view. It was good weather today, only a few clouds were over to the side of my view, where the plane had come from. I smiled. It wasn't too unlike Unova. I continued walking, and hailed a cab the first chance I got.

"Hello!" I said to the driver as I got in the taxi.

"Where are you heading?" The driver asked. His voice was kind of rough.

I looked down at the piece of paper that Professor Juniper had written on last minute before I left. "Pallet Town, please!" I said cheerfully, although I was still a bit crabby from the plane ride.

"Sure thing." The driver responded. I sighed as I settled down into the seat.

"So where are you coming from?" The driver asked, trying to make conservation, I supposed.

"Unova." I said without a thought, staring out the window at the Kanto region.

"You ever been to Kanto before?" He asked.

"Uh- no." I said, a little slow on responding.

"You looking to collect those gym badges? I hear the Viridian City leader's quite something. Real tough to beat. But he's not in most of the time."

"Well, no, unfortunately, I'm only here for a short while." I responded.

"I see." He said, and we sat in silence. It was like that until he announced that we had reached Pallet and stopped the car. "Well I'm afraid I can't drop you off at exactly where you wanted to be, because Pallet doesn't have the safest roads since their all unpaved, and I don't want to take any chances with old Joy here."

"Joy?" I turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, after Nurse Joy. Hehe." He said, scratching his head.

"Well thanks; I think I can manage from here." I said, opening the cab door after handing him a few bills.

After the cab drove off I stood at the top of a hill and looked down at Pallet.

"Wow." I said as I breathed in and took in the small town. It was similar to Nuvema, but also different. Pallet Town was instead located in a valley, and was spread over a much bigger area.

I took a step forward into the peaceful little town and felt myself falling down and down and down. I had tripped on probably what was a small hole in the ground, maybe dug by some Diglett, a Kanto region Pokémon. I couldn't check now though, I was already at what I presumed halfway down.

I landed with a thud at the bottom of the hill and rubbed my head. I could tell I was bruised in several places but I decided to just continue on as if nothing had happened. As I thought about it, I felt like how I tripped was an injustice, or in other words- why in the world did I trip? I've been a good person! It made me angrier and angrier as I walked through Pallet Town, even though I knew I was just making a big deal out of nothing.

I ran into a woman who was cleaning her porch with a Mr. Mime. I took a deep breathe in to calm myself down from the sudden outburst of angry energy I had.

"Hello there!" I called to the woman. "Excuse me, but could you point me towards Professor Oak's laboratory?" I asked.

"Hello!" The woman responded back, smiling. "We don't get many visitors in Pallet! The lab's fairly down this road, just keep walking, and you'll get there eventually!" She told me.

"Thank you very much!" I said, as I continued to walk down the road. I wondered how much farther 'you'll get there eventually' would be. I walked down the dusty dirt road. The taxicab driver had been right, the roads were no good for driving motorized vehicles, except maybe the odd convertible or two. Maybe that was why it was so pollution free here.

As I walked I took in the sites around me. There really wasn't much, just a few houses spread far apart form each other and a giant field, dotted with a few trees here and there. I couldn't see anybody.

Soon I came to a small hill next to a huge grove of trees. A flight of stairs led up to a building with a windmill attached. This must be the place. The gates next to the stairs were open, so I took the liberty of heading on up. As I climbed I realized how tired I really was. Was it jetlag? To add insult to injury, I was also starving. Luckily I had bottled water on me, so I had had a drink on the way.

I really couldn't wait to meet Professor Oak. Professor Juniper had told me he was really nice, and knew a lot about Pokémon. I finally arrived at the doorstep to the lab. I took a deep breathe in and made sure I looked okay. I was wearing my original trainer outfit, except I still had on my lab coat. I was wearing my baseball cap with my ponytail stuffed through it with side bangs.

When I deemed myself worthy of meeting Professor Oak, I rang the doorbell.

Instead of the Professor himself, the door was opened by a young man, probably around my age, in a lab coat. He was a brunette and his spikey hair drooped over his face. He looked at me expectantly.

"Uh, would Professor Oak be here by any chance?" I asked, a little intimidated by his gaze.

"You're looking at him." He said, his eyes still fixed on me. Please, who did he think I was? I knew what Professor Oak looked like, and he definitely was not this young. But honestly, I really, _really_, wasn't in the mood for this. I tried again.

"Look, I don't have time for this." I said sternly. "I need to speak with Professor Oak right now, as in, right this instant."

"I told ya. You're looking at him!" He tried again. I took a deep breathe in. I narrowed my eyes and gave him a dirty look. I put down my bag.

"Listen here." I said as I leaned right up to him. "If you don't take me to Professor Oak, Professor S. Oak, then you'll be sorry."

He just smirked and leaned back against the doorframe, crossing his arms. I was fuming.

"And just who are you, to be threatening _me_?"

"White. White of Unova." I said matter-of-factly. The young man I was talking to looked up into the sky past me, putting on a thinking face.

"Well, now that you mention it, there was some kid from Unova who was supposed to come on by here…" He said, slowing down the last few words. He paused. "Well, not my problem." He said simply as he turned around and shrugged, slamming the door in my face.

I was infuriated. I was _not_ going to be treated like this. I banged on the door with my clenched fist, completely disregarding the doorbell. Suddenly the door opened. And the same guy as before asked,

"Okay, okay, calm down. So what exactly is it that you want?" His spiky hair was pushed aside ever so slightly and he looked at me intently, waiting for a response with his glowing, vivid green eyes. And it was just those eyes that put me in a trance.

"Uh…" was all I could manage. "I-uh-Professor Oak… right now…"

"Are you going to keep gawking all day or are you going to give me an answer?" He said impatiently.

I shook my head head and put on a calm face. I decided to have a little fun with this kid, and see if he was really who he said he was. After all, I was _not_ about to be treated like this. I stood up straight and showed off a smirk of my own. I pushed past him and entered the Professor's lab. I noticed some couches in the corner of the huge room I was standing in. I walked on over to them and plopped myself down, still smirking as I looked at the kid, who was still standing at the doorway with his arms crossed, smirking and shaking his head with his eyebrows raised.

* * *

**So what do think? Not my best work, and it was kind of a slow nothing-exciting-happening chapter. I have ****actually **run out of material now, but I will keep writing! Hopefully... Anyway, reviews would be greatly appreciated! ^_^ Oh yeah and congratulations on making it all the way down here! Even if you skipped the main part, thanks! Everyone will be a lot more in character next chapter! Promise!


	5. Walking in the Rain

**Well, here it is! The next chapter. I'm really happy with this one, even if it's shorter than the rest. Everyone's a lot more in character in this chapter, so enjoy! Oh yeah and warning: lame Pok_é_mon jokes ahead.**

* * *

~Walking in the Rain~**  
**

"So." I said, looking around uneasily. I was having second thoughts on my actions. The kid across the room still had his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. He seemed to be analyzing me, now with narrowed eyebrows. Then he walked over to a computer desk which was in the farthest corner of the room from where I was sitting. He began typing as if I weren't even there.

Having nothing to do, I looked around. In front of me was a coffee table with a fairly large book on it. I picked up the book and read the title. _'Pokémon Evolutions: The Complete Guide' _I noticed there was a bookmark in the book, and opened to the page. It read _'Eevee' _in big letters at the top of the page. I didn't exactly know much about Eevee, but with the other person in the room ignoring me, I felt a bit uneasy. I closed the book and put it down.

I got up and walked over to the desk where the kid was working. He seemed familiar. But had I ever seen those green eyes before? Probably not.

Just then none other than Professor Oak walked out of the doorway I was standing a little ways up in front of. I started gaping at him as he walked through and stopped, a confused expression on his face, probably wondering who I was. All I could do was stare as I stood a meter away from the world renowned Pokémon Professor.

I got a hold of myself.

"Professor Oak!" I said. He gave me a confused look, and raised an eyebrow.

"And you are…?" He asked.

I wasn't thinking straight, so it took a few moments before I could comprehend what he was asking.

"White! White. I'm White." I said suddenly, and then looked at the Professor desperately.

"We can see that." Someone snickered from behind the computer desk.

"What? No!" I said as I started to tear out my hair. "My _name _is White." I said, clarifying.

"Oh yes, you're the substitute assistant from Unova." The Professor said, glancing at the clip board he was holding.

I glanced at the kid behind the computer desk. He had stopped typing and was listening now.

"Follow me." The Prof said as he walked back down where he came from. As I passed by I took the liberty of sticking my tongue out at the kid. He looked at me, clearly unimpressed, but I just stuck up my chin and walked on.

* * *

After spending the rest of the day being briefed about what went on at the Oak laboratory, the Professor and I sat down in the lab's TV room. The Professor made his home in the lab just like Professor Juniper. Today he had basically told me about what his research was on, and we got to know each other. We had also gone over some lab procedures, such as how to treat different types of Pokémon, and boy, were there a lot of Pokémon here! Dozens, maybe even hundreds more than there were in Nuvema town. Professor Oak had an enormous ranch here, so it figured.

As I glanced at the time only then did I realize what a long day it had been! My plane had landed just this afternoon and I had made my way into Pallet town with a literally downhill start. Then there was the issue with the green-eyed spiky haired kid…

"Hey Professor," I interrupted the silence. Professor Oak stopped sipping his tea and turned his attention to me. "Who was that annoying kid working at the desk earlier today?" I asked openly.

The Professor brought his cup to a small tea plate he was holding in his other hand and rested it on his lap.

"That annoying _kid _is my grandson." I abruptly turned my head towards him as he said this.

"Your g-grandson?" I tried to ask as casually as possible, which was proving to be quite difficult.

"Yes, and that reminds me, in couple of days I'll be going out for a week or so to attend to some extra business that needs to be taken care of." The professor continued, unfazed by the unruly comment I had made earlier.

"Extra business?" I asked, not exactly sure where this was heading.

"Right, so I'll leave the rest of your training, which should be minimal, since you are already a working Professor's aid, to my very _annoying _grandson."

"Hehehe." I tried to laugh any embarrassment off as I heard his last words. Then I stopped when I realized I had to carry on with the same kid from earlier today. Did everyone get this bad luck? Or was it just me? Ugh, he is going to be such a pain to work with.

But, I figure I should look on the bright side, I thought as I leaned back into the couch I was sitting on. I was in Kanto after all, and the Professor was on my side too. There were brand new Pokémon to study, new evolutionary feats to check out. Everything was going great, except for the kid. I think. I didn't actually didn't know his age, and only called him kid because it was the only thing I could think of.

"Professor, how old is that ki- er, your grandson, anyway?"

"Twenty-two. Around the same age as you I expect."

"Uh, yeah." I said blushing, as he had guessed my age so easily. "I'm twenty-one." I couldn't believe that the kid was older than me, even if it was just by a year…. He had been so immature. But then again, I had argued back in the same manner. I guess early twenty-year olds are just as immature as teenagers sometimes.

"You're probably wondering about where you'll be staying tonight, am I right? I'll have Green show you to the house."

"Green?"

"Yes, that would be my grandson." The Professor said as he got up and probably went to get Green.

* * *

I was now outside the front gates of the laboratory waiting for the kid to show up. I had taken off my lab coat and stuffed it in my pink bag, which hung around my shoulder. I crossed my arms. I was getting impatient, waiting in the pitch black rural community of Pallet town. The only lights came from the laboratory, on top of the hill. Otherwise it was hard to see anything in the distance, let alone nearby.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The kid said as he came up beside me.

"It's Green right?" I asked him, to make sure this was who the Professor was talking about.

"Yup." He said as he started walking towards the main path.

"Green? Isn't weird being named after a colour?" I asked him as I followed behind.

"At least I'm not named after a shade."

"Touché."

After a few more minutes we had walked down the path quite a ways away from the lab, and there was a scarcity of light. It was hard to see anything.

"How do you know where you're going, or when you get to your house?" I asked him, curious as to how anyone, let alone him, could see anything in the darkness.

"I've walked this way dozens of times, and it's always been the same."

"Why don't you just stay in the lab with your grandfather if you go there every day anyway?"

"Not enough living space."

Now that I was talking to the guy, he didn't seem as bad as before. I guess he just might've been stressed or something. Besides, I doubted that they got many visitors here anyway.

We walked in silence for a few more minutes. I heard a low rumble in the distance. I looked up and saw the outline of the clouds above illuminated by the moonlight. I put out my hands and felt a rain drop. It didn't rain too much in Unova. Just every now and then to keep the region going.

"Uh, how much farther is it?" I asked.

When I got no response after asking again a while later I panicked. I couldn't see anything. What if I had walked off course? Would I have to wait out the night right here? Could I turn back towards the lab? Maybe there was a house nearby. Suddenly the rain came down harder than ever. In deciseconds I was soaked.

I dropped to my knees. Maybe I was overreacting, but what did you very honestly expect me to do? My life flashed before my eyes. I would pass out in the cold and end up in a hospital the next morning. Having no travel insurance to back me up, my family will go into a deep debt, forcing my mother into depression. Soon the crops will dry up, and there will be a food shortage. People and Pokémon everywhere will look to the heavens in hopes of a miracle, only to be shrouded by dark, cold space. Next thing you know mangapokeshipping will become canon and-

"White?" Green said from directly behind me, interrupting my thoughts. "Get up." he said. So I did.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky. I latched onto Green's arm in a panic. I didn't see clearly, but I could've sworn he rolled his eyes, as he jerked his arm away from my grasp. He continued walking in the other direction and I followed close behind, making sure his silhouette didn't leave my sights.

"Okay, seriously. How much farther is it?" I asked again after a few _more_ minutes of walking in silence.

"We're almost there. It would be faster if it weren't raining."

"I don't understand why you don't have a house closer to the place. Do you walk every morning?"

"No, I usually alternate between my gold plated limo and private helicopter."

His response took a couple of seconds to register. I stopped in surprise, then realized what he meant.

"Oh I see. Sarcasm." I said in a sarcastic tone as I continued to walk.

After a few _more _minutes of walking in the rain, I had already gotten the sniffles and was sneezing every thirty seconds.

Suddenly Green stopped walking.

"You know what? We might have missed it." he said.

"…Well I'm tired, I'm hungry, and now we're stuck in the ra- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as something furry crashed into me.

I opened my eyes a few seconds later. I had been knocked to the ground and was looking up at Green, who just stood above me, his hands in his pockets, expressionless, looking down at me expectantly.

"What was that?" I asked impatiently.

"I believe it was a Growlithe."

"And _that_ is...?"

"The Puppy Pokemon. It is extremely loyal and will not move unless instructed. It defends its territory fearlessly and-" Green paused and he looked as if he was deep in thought. I was still on the ground, soaking wet. The rain had let up though.

"will protect its Trainer at all costs." he finished slowly.

"Right…" I said, filling in the would-have-been awkward silence. "Do you any idea what time it is?" I said, trying to bring him back to the real world. Who knew what he was thinking?"

He shook his head slowly.

I tried looking at my watch. Luckily it was still functional. It read 12:45.

"It's 12:45. Can we please get going?" I answered my own question as I got up. I didn't bother brushing off my clothes.

This time when we started walking in the right direction I walked beside Green. The clouds had cleared up so I could see the environment around me clearer than before.

I was tired so I took no shame in leaning my head against his shoulder as we walked. He didn't react to this either though.

"You know I'm willing to forget your rude greeting this afternoon." I said in a soft voice.

"Sure."

"But it'll come at a cost." I said, pushing off him so I was now walking backwards in front of him, so I was facing him.

"What would that be?"

"You refrain from talking to me for the rest of my visit."

"Done." He said, a little too quickly.

I raised an eyebrow at him, then turned around and walked on.

* * *

"Here it is." said Green. I followed him to the door. He held it open for me.

I dropped my bag as I entered.

"What in the world?" I spun around. Green stayed silent, if he was surprised at my statement, then it was only very slightly.

"Why is there no furniture?" I said as I gestured to the empty house.

"Relax" he said as he headed past me.

"There's a washroom, a bedroom and a kitchen so everything should be fine."

"At least there's a kitchen." I mumbled, shaking my head and picking up my bag as I followed him through the house.

* * *

"Are you serious?" I asked him as soon as I took in the only bedroom in the one story house.

"What?"

"Okay, forget not talking, I want an explanation." I said, spinning around to face him.

"…" He looked at me blankly.

"It's pretty clear to me that this house is empty. Are you going to make another bed magically appear or something?"

"Oh that." He said. "Don't worry; I'm more than happy with sleeping on the floor."

"Well you better be." I said in a quieter voice as I turned to examine the lone bed in the otherwise empty room. "What kind of house is this anyway? It's too big for two people, and too small for three."

He just shrugged his shoulders as he sat on the bed.

"Washroom's over there by the way."

I looked down at my clothes. They were still wet from the rain. I got used to it I guess. I looked behind me. I least they didn't leave a trail of water behind them.

"Whatever." I said, responding to him.

…

Fifteen minutes later, after showering again and brushing my teeth and all that, I was sitting on one side of the bed. I was wearing my pajamas. They were plaid pink and white bottoms. The t-shirt I was wearing was white, with a Porygon-Z on the front.

I looked over at Green, who was reading some novel.

"Uh, Green?" I said, not knowing exactly how to get his attention.

He looked over at me, noticing I was done. Then he got up and went in the washroom after grabbing some clothes from the closet. A few minutes later he came out, dressed in his dark blue and white plaid pajamas and a white t-shirt with a squat yellow duck holding it head. I believed it was called a Psyduck.

"Hey, we match!" I suddenly said excitedly as I looked at him standing there, his arms crossed. He just looked at me, unamused, as I straightened out my shirt for him to see.

He walked over to the closet and pulled out a folded blanket, which he then threw at me. He took another one out and closed the closet door. I just watched as he grabbed one of the pillows of the bed and dropped it on the floor. He flipped the lights off then went and lied down, facing upwards to the ceiling, with the blanket over him and his hands behind his head on the pillow.

"So uh, when should I get up for tomorrow?" I said a few moments later.

"…"

"Okay, fine. I like to talk. You don't have to stop talking to me, I'll forget your first impression if you forget mine. Back home I rarely have meaningful conversations with Professor Juniper or my mother. My friends are off traveling and being awesome. I just live in my small town and am the Professor's aid. That's basically my lame life."

"…"

"Are you always this emotionless and boring?"

"…"

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"…"

I lay down on the bed with the blanket. Something didn't feel right. I sat up and looked at Green, who was still staring at the ceiling. I grabbed the pillow on the bed and tossed on the ground. Then I got off the bed and lay down with my head beside Green's.

Despite the sudden movement Green was unfazed.

I brought my head up above his so he was forced to look at me.

"I only met you like what? Seven hours ago? You're always so contemplative! You need to loosen up!"

"…"

I gave him my own unamused look.

"Fine, you've left me no choice. I don't care if you're tired or not! Here comes the bombardment of lame Pokémon jokes!" I knew I was being childish, but I couldn't resist a challenge; I _would_ make him laugh.

"…"

"How do you get Pikachu on a bus?"

"…"

"You Poke-him-on! Get it?"

"…"

"Okay then, what Pokémon came from another planet?"

"…"

"Venus-saur! What's a Pichu's favourite snack? Shock-tarts! How many Slowpoke- hey, wait! You're smirking! I win!"

"…"

"It's undeniable! I am the ultimate joke master!" I said, pumping my fist into the air.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Green said, his focus now on me. I grinned.

"You know it!" I replied back. He just rolled his eyes.

"I see you're completely awake now! How about some more Pokémon jokes-"

"No! Please no!" I looked down at Green and saw actual _fear_ in his eyes. I couldn't help keep grinning even more at this.

"Okay fine then." I said, lying back down. "You know, since I'm in Kanto now, I want to find about more about this Evolution Pokémon I keep hearing about, and maybe even catch one! You see, I'm really into the whole idea of Pokémon evolution! If I become a Pokémon researcher, I'm going to study how Pokémon change when they evolve. What traits they keep, and the difference in power from their old stages too."

"Eevee."

"Uh…?"

"Eevee's the Evolution Pokémon you were talking about."

"So you know about it!" I said. "Then you can help me catch one! Well anyways, it's late, so good night!" I mentioned as I turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

**And that's a wrap on 'Walking in the Rain'! It seems like there's a bit og foreshadowing in the chapter but honestly I don't actually have a plot figured out yet. I just write and come up with ideas as I go along. ^_^ However now that I'm free I can actually start to create a major event! Yay! Anyway any reviews would be helpful and greatly appreciated! Thanks much! **


End file.
